From the Sky
by ChildOfApolloHunterOfArtemis
Summary: Zoe didn't stop living when she became a part of the night sky. She now gets to spend forever watching the world from above. One shots that pick up where she died and show her pov through the rest of PJO and continue into HoO.
1. Chapter 1

I always had a fascination with the stars. My first warm childhood memories were my older sisters pointing out constellations at night and my last were those moments with _that_ hero underneath their glow. Still, admiring them for thousands of years is nothing compared to being a part of the stars themselves.

The only color in my new form is starlight, but I had a soft spot for simplicity. I still had my trusty bow and quiver, they too were made of starlight and the arrows seemed endless. I discovered in the first ten minutes I could roam wherever I wished and the mortals would never realize I wasn't in my place. And by gods the creatures. I could hunt them and they would reform before my eyes. The best part is that they held no ill will for this and enjoyed the play.

Eventually, I started to stumble upon people. The first was the Virgo, who was one of my favorite sisters in arms and the first hunter. She stood perfectly still, her face wearing a vacant expression.

"Cora?" She stayed the same and in place. Panic and fear arose with in me. "Cora, it's Zoe." No reaction and anxiety reached new heights. I screamed in her face. "CORA!" Nothing happened, and I felt my heartbreak a bit.

A hand is placed on my shoulder, I turn, and pin the arms above the figure. The figure in question is a mid aged woman of grand elegance with a crown resting on her head. She appears tired from the lack of light where her eyes should be and a bit annoyed by me. I let go of her arms and she gracefully falls into a standing position and fluffs her hair.

"Well, that was rude of you Zoe Nightshade."

"How do you-Wait I just said you!"

The figure rolls her eyes. "All constellations speak in the language of the time, so you can speak perfect modern English."

I cross my arms. "What if I don't to speak yo-thy like this?"

She shrugs. "Well you have to focus and think about the words before speaking. But, the longer you're up here and the less you speak, the quicker it vanishes, I say two years on average."

I look at my statue of a friend. "Is that what happened to Cora? She lost her voice or something?"

The figure sighs. "That girl stayed up here less than a century before heading off for rebirth."

"Rebirth?"

"Yes, she's on her 22nd life at the moment and I believe you've met her, an Annabel Case or something."

My eyes widened, the girl who had held up the sky and who knows what else she will do was once my first best friend. I filed those thoughts for later due to bigger questions. "So, how did she get rebirth?"

The woman plays with her dress. "She died, wanted to be reborn, so Death escorted down. Foolish move if you ask me, with Zodiacs being so popular but I do envy the choice."

I looked at her with curiosity. "Explain."

The woman looks at me right in the eyes. "I was placed here for being boastful by the gods, so I'm forced to stay up here for all eternity. The Gemini were kind enough to free me from my throne though, so it isn't so bad."

"You're Cassiopeia."

She rolls her eyes. "So what? It doesn't matter who I was in life, because I can never get a shot at it again like your sister did."

"It's your own fault."

She points her figure in my face. "Well, let's hear you talk like that a millennia from now, because you'll be stuck up here with me and who's ever let."

I scowled. "What's stopping me from leaving? I mean, I'll stay but I don't know how long..."

She laughs at me as if I spoke a joke. "Don't you understand? You were born immortal, you can't be reborn."

 **I know I should be working on my other stuff, I should also be reading _A Separate Peace_ for English. But, I procrastinate and ideas like this pop into my head so I write. This is going to be a few short chapters about Zoe and what she goes through, no this will not be PercyxZoe but their will be romance. Cora is a past life from my other story "The Many Lives of Annabeth", which you don't have to read to understand this. Fav, Follow, or Review.**


	2. I see you again

After the Cassiopeia disaster, I stayed clear of the human part of the sky line. This led to aimless wandering and looking at the world below me. The strange thing is, time moves faster now than it did when I was in the hunt and I don't bother finding out why.

Somehow, I end up in a remote area over some ocean. The waters seem far too calm for my taste, and I soon see why. I spot an isle which could easily surpass my childhood home. It's easy to understand why if you look at the sole inhabitant, that this is Ogygia. I look at it with pity, for both me and Calypso.

I was very small when the titan war came to an end, so I don't remember much about my half sister. What I do remember is a girl intrigued by sorcery and nature, who would sing sweet songs as she aided the war effort. When the titans lost, she disappeared and my father later explained why this happened when I was giving him nectar. His voice kept cracking as he spoke and he swore on his duty, never on Styx, to never let his remaining daughters fight by his side.

Yet, I recall bitterly, he had no problem siding with my sisters on my banishment. So, I used to blame her for taking away my freedoms to instead tend to the garden and for taking away what little heart Atlas had left. Before leaving, I would always agree with my full blooded sisters, saying she deserved her time on that island. Only later did I weep and apologize for what I had said about my sister, knowing her punishment is much too cruel.

Now, I can see that she is not alone on her island. Percy Jackson, this kid must be able to go anywhere, is speaking with Calypso on the beach, pointing at the sky. I have not yet discovered how to strengthen my hearing, so I cannot listen to their conversation.

I see Percy has grown while Calypso hasn't aged a day. They both look to be enjoying themselves but are clearly troubled, each for different reasons. Hephaestus makes an appearance and this ruins their calm evening. Time flies as Percy ponders what to do, and soon it's dawn. The boy decides to leave on the raft, I knew he would do this since the fire god visited, and Calypso kisses is forehead, because this is good-bye forever and she loves him.

I watch Calypso garden and weave in the day, even though she can't see me, and ball her eyes out when I grace the sky. I lose count of the time I spend over her, silently offering support she can't see. Eventually, the pain and heartache lessens on her face and I decide to leave the far end of the sky. But unlike her heroes, I can always return.


	3. Tears in Heaven

For the first time, I hated being a constellation. So what if my name still lives on? So what that my death inspires people? Because when the final battle is happening, right now, and my side is losing, even if Hades is on the scene, I can't help.

I can't help hold the bridge or do something for them to run across. I can't stop a statue from falling on Thalia. I can't stop the throne room from getting trashed. All I can do is watch as Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase stop Kronos.

Somehow, Luke gains control of his body and I realize where this is going even if I only hear whispers. I really don't want to see the heart felt good byes and tears from the trio, so I turn my attention to the trapped Thalia.

Her face is contorted in pain and her eyes show her heart breaking. Unlike myself, she must be able to understand and hear what's going on in the throne room. Thalia knows he's going to die, and that she won't get to see him off. Then, she starts crying and trying to crawl out from under the statue. It's a hopeless cause really, but what else can she do?

She stops and just cries, meaning he must be dead now. I feel pity for her, but Thalia knew in her gut this would have to happen for the gods to continue. That is why she joined the hunt, because she didn't want to be, or couldn't be, the one to do the job.

The bridge reforms and allies of Olympus head up the elevator. Cyclopes stop to rescue Thalia, who looks like she didn't shed a single tear as a healer fixes her hands and gives her crutches.

Surprises continue as the gods start handing out rewards. Grover gets to be a Lord of the Wild, about time in my opinion. Annabeth gets to rebuild Olympus, another perfect fit. Tyson becoming a general, he's a little young but he'll do a great job. Percy turning down immortality for a list of demands, she would have seen it coming if she witnessed what went down in the throne room as Kronos was defeated.

There is no party or celebration like at the end of my death quest. Everyone takes the time to mourn, collect bodies, tell their parents their alive, and couples get together.

I notice someone mourning quite privately in the evening. The person is leaning against the pine tree, the dragon nowhere in sight, wrapped in the golden fleece. I see the figure look up at the sky with tears running down her freckled face. She's gripping a bead necklace that never belonged to her, but to what I can guess is a dead man. Her words are the first I clearly hear.

"I love you Luke, and I hope you loved me too."

I turn away from Thalia, and walk in the opposite direction. The scene reminded me of the three men who once loved me, or so I thought.

My father who disowned me. The hero who took everything from me and left me to die. My grandfather, who doesn't even remember my name and now works as a janitor. I'm more like Calypso than I thought.


End file.
